The Cloaked Twin Sister
by LolaPeople
Summary: Aleda is Hiccup's twin sister and they have been growing up together. However, Aleda has a secret. Takes place in a year before the movie. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Please enjoy and comment on what I need to improve on. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters in it.**

**EDIT: I have decided to edit this again to make sure the tenses are right. I have also realised that I ignored the fact that Hiccup said he was Gobber's apprentice when he was little, and 10 isn't little at all... So I made a few changes.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Hiccup and Aleda were twin children of Valka and Stoick. The boy was small and scrawny; a runt of the litter, and by Viking's tradition, was called Hiccup. The girl looked exactly the same as the boy, except well, she was a girl. Valka and Stoick had a little trouble with naming her, and an elder that had travelled to Spain before named her Aleda, with the meaning of small and winged. It was a very appropriate name, as Aleda was born with a secret that no one knew about except for Valka and the midwife that delivered Aleda. Not even Stoick and Hiccup knew about it.

Since Aleda was born, she was always cloaked with a dark purple wrap. When she started to walk, she wore a dark purple cloak all the time. The cloak had a hood that hid most of Aleda's face, long sleeves extended to her fingertips and reached till her toes. Stoick never understood why Valka insisted her daughter to wear a cloak at ALL times, but he never questioned her as he trusted Valka that she did it for a good reason. Hiccup had learnt to not try to peek into his twin sister's hood.

Because the cloak covered most of Aleda, nobody knew what she looked like. There were some rumours and guesses as to why she always wore the cloak and what she looked like, but Stoick made an order to not mention it unless Aleda herself revealed it. Although Aleda was always covered with a cloak, her relationship with Hiccup was very strong. Ever since Valka's disappearance, Stoick had started to ignore Hiccup and Aleda. They always stuck with each other, practically inseparable. They were there for each other, for happy and for sad, for the good times and bad times. They shared all their secrets, except for the very one of what Aleda looked like.

Their personalities were also pretty similar, too. Except that Hiccup always tried to impress their dad and "helped" all the time, which usually ended up worse than it was. He looked forward to killing a dragon and show the village that he was not useless and a runt like everyone saw him as. As for Aleda, she was quiet and liked to blend in with the background. At first the villagers were still scared of her cloak, but they got used to her as a background.

Some people who were close friends with Aleda might have caught a glimpse or two of her, though they never talked about it. For example, Hiccup, the closest person of Aleda, had seen half of her face before when he was 5. All Hiccup could remember were emerald-green eyes like his and long auburn hair like Hiccup's (except his is shorter).

When Hiccup and Aleda turned 6, Stoick decided they should learn things and work if they don't become dragon fighters. Hiccup was an apprentice to a blacksmith, Gobber; while Aleda was an apprentice to a healer, Gothi. Hiccup was usually seen during the raids to fix the weapons and to try to kill a dragon (which usually ended up in a mess). Aleda was usually seen going out to the woods to collect herbs or healing and treating the wounded. Since she went out everyday to collect herbs, it wasn't a surprise to see her missing for a whole day. But that wasn't why she takes a whole day. In fact it only took her about 2 hours to collect all the herbs needed for 2 weeks. But she insisted on going to the woods everyday to do something that nobody knows about.


	2. Aleda's Identity

**Chapter 1 of the story! :D Again, please tell me what I need to improve on :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters in it.**

**EDIT: Like the Prologue, I came back to make sure the tenses don't jump around.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Aleda's Identity_

Aleda's POV

Another normal day. Off to the woods, grab some herbs and do some flying. Perhaps, if time permits, I can practice my aim as a Nadder. I don't really like to be a Nadder, as there is a blind spot right in the middle of my eyes; although the high temperature of fire really helps. I love my "natural form", a Night Fury, as it is the easiest dragon I can turn into. Being a dragon is not as easy as it seems. I can turn into them, become all powerful and fierce like them, but the evidence of this power is so clearly marked on me as a human, I have to where a cloak at all times. Just for the sake of not getting discovered and killed.

* * *

I sighed as I untie my hood and took off my cloak. I walked into my secret cove and hanged my cloak there. I looked at my body. The dark purple scales that ran down my arm were now less visible. I looked at the pond nearby and made out that some scales have disappeared from my face. When would these scales ever disappear completely? I loved being a dragon, but I didn't like to hide in a cloak all day. Especially from Hiccup. I hated that sad and disappointed look on his face when I rejected him from knowing my secret again. The midwife that delivered me said that she heard a rumour about people like me, she said that their scales become less visible over time and when they are at the happiest point of their life, it completely disappears, though the power remains.

Spending time in the wood for the past few years showed me what I can really do. As a dragon, every sense was sharpened, but yet my sensitivity and feelings were reduced so much that I liked being a human more. I loved flying, touching the sky, the feelings of being in the sky would rush through me, and touching the clouds was fascinating.

I snapped back to reality as I looked through the list of herbs I needed to collect: Buckthorn root, rock blossoms, Goat Weeds and Daga plants. I collected those herbs within half an hour and put it in a sack beside my cloak. Then I've decided to just stretch my wings and fly around the island before practicing my aim. I naturally felt the feeling of my body expanding, wings growing out of my shoulders and my senses sharpening within a second. With one mighty crouch, I took off vertically into the sky. The breeze and air blew on my face, and I was flying in the clouds. Once I made sure I was far enough from the village, I dived and folded my wings in. The Night Fury's signature whistle whirled around my ears. I was closing in on the sea, and at the last second I opened my wings, gliding through the water and back up. I flew back to the island to my hidden cove.

Judging by the sun, I still had 2 hours before I should start heading back to the village. That was enough time to train my aiming skills as a Nadder. I closed my eyes, as I started transforming from the tail. Spikes like trees, colourful scales, wings with hooks, a few horns on the head, and eyes with a blind spot in the middle. I was immediately disturbed by a black spot in the middle of my eyes, though I could see behind me. I chose a rock to shoot at, and swung my tail at it. Spines shot out and two of them hit the rock. I thought, "Hmm, I guess I'll have to practice more."

After that, I eyed the rock sideways. I propelled the rock in my blind spot and shot the fire-that-was-hotter-than-the-sun. I turned my head to see if I had hit the rock. Bullseye. The sun was starting to set, I turned back into a human, wore my cloak, took the herbs, and started heading back to the village.

* * *

I dumped the herbs on the Healer's table, looked around to see if there was anyone else to heal. The room was empty, so I started to head home. But as I walked home, I felt a little bored and decided to check on Hiccup. I walked towards the blacksmith. The front was empty, so I went into the little room inside the blacksmith shop where Hiccup usually drew his invention and ideas. Sure enough, he was there. I walked in to see him sleeping on his table with drawings all sprawled around him. His hand was holding a charcoal pencil. He must've fallen asleep while drawing his ideas. His inventions and ideas were actually really smart, too bad that nobody in Berk noticed or realised it. I sighed, and carried him home again.

* * *

Third person's POV

Aleda carefully removed the charcoal pencil from his hands, and put his arms around her shoulders. Carefully not to wake him up, which was difficult, she half carried Hiccup to their house. She then placed him in bed, pulled up the blankets to his neck. Her stomach grumbled, and she realised that she had not eaten anything since she went to the woods. The thought of going to the Great Hall and just to grab Hiccup's dinner and go home went through her head, but she decided to cook anyways, since her father was going to come home very soon. She dumped some chicken into a pot, some spicing and water and made a simple soup. Just when she finished cooking, she heard moaning from upstairs. Aleda smiled, as she realised that Hiccup was awake.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I woke up to find myself in my room. Aleda must've moved me to my bed again when I was still sleeping. I smiled at that action, a little ashamed that I should've been the one doing these things. A smell of food rushed through my nose and I automatically got off my bed while moaning at the sore for falling asleep on my table. I walked down the stairs, and was greeted by Aleda.

"Finally woken up, huh, sleepyhead?" Aleda chuckled as she poured the soup into bowls and handed me one.

"Mmhm. All because of your lovely chicken soup." I drank some, and continued, "Your cooking is getting better. You should cook more often." And to think that a few years ago, she nearly burnt the house down.

"Nah, dad doesn't really seem to like the idea of me being in the kitchen. Remember 3 years ago? That didn't end up pretty." She tried to hide her laugh, but it still came out. It was as though sometimes she can read my mind. I guess twins were able to do that? I laughed as I remembered that time when Aleda first learnt how to cook. It was a funny sight if you take away the part that our dad was scolding us. We continued to laugh as we talked about it, and soon we were laughing till our stomach hurt. We never had this kind of moment when our dad was here.

Right when we were about to fall from laughter, our dad came in the door. We stopped laughing straight away. Aleda stuttered to him, "D-dad, I c-cooked some s-soup." Our dad gave her a glare that showed something like _I told you not to go into the kitchen_, but he accepted it anyways. I saw Aleda shrink and slowly slipped her way up to the bedroom. I excused myself and went after her.

"Aleda?" I approached her, "Are you okay? I'm sure dad is just having a bad day–"

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Was all she said. Though I've never seen her before, I knew her well enough that she was definitely not okay. She was always a little more sensitive to feelings.

I sighed and put my arms around her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry, you've got me!" I imitated Snotlout and lifted my arms. I even tried to puff out my chest. She laughed straight away, and I could tell she was smiling.

"Thank you, Hiccup, you always know how to make me feel better." Aleda replied, and she looked at me as though she was trying to smile at me, though it was impossible to tell under her cloak. She slipped into her blankets. I thought she was asleep after 5 minutes of silence, and I was about to as well. Right before I was about to fall asleep, I heard a muffled sound of Aleda saying, "Hiccup, you're the best friend I've ever had." Then I felt the tiredness overwhelm me.

* * *

**For those who are wondering, Aleda is NOT a half dragon. She just happens to be able to turn into one and it shows on her human form. And since I can't draw either by hand or on a computer, I don't have an image of Aleda. Imagine a girl version of Hiccup with long auburn hair and some black scales on her skin. :D Thank you for reading, even if you don't review, it means a lot to me.**


	3. Birthdays and Fights

**Chapter 2! This involves some fight scene. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters in it.**

**EDIT: Because of some changes in the Prologue and Chapter 1, I made a change here so it doesn't contradict.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Birthdays and Fights_

Hiccup's POV

I didn't really understand why Aleda said that, though I decided to shake that out of my mind while I got up from my bed. I looked across it and saw Aleda's bed empty. She's probably out collecting herbs again. If not, then she's out for a morning walk. She always does that. But I really doubt that she only collect herbs while out in the woods. I once saw a glimpse of her shadow when I was walking in the woods to let some steam off, but when I turned around, it was gone. I could recognise her anywhere, and so I'm sure that I was not mistaken. But if Aleda wasn't planning on telling me what she was doing, I won't bug her about it. It's her privacy, after all.

I yawned and grimaced at the sun shining in from the little window. I realised it was already noon, and I should get going to the blacksmith shop. I slowly picked myself up from the bed. Right when I was about to put my feet on the floor, I tumbled over and fell to the side of my bed. Great. What a _wonderful_ start of a day.

Groaning, I stood back up and headed for the shop. Gobber was there, making more weapons and repairing some. This place is very busy, because we seem to never have enough weapons for dragon killing. I walked in to grab my apron, and found Gobber singing his favourite tune, "I've got my axe and I've got my mace and I've got a wife with an ugly face I'm a Viking…" Gobber sang cheerfully. He only sings that when he's really happy.

I walked up towards him and asked, "What's making you so happy today?" He probably bought some metal to pound on again. Surprisingly, his answer had nothing to do with it.

"Hiccup! One week later… you don't remember?" Gobber asked, rising his eyebrows suspiciously. I thought about my schedule next week, but I couldn't think of anything special. I shook my head. Gobber sighed, "Hiccup, it's your 12th birthday next week! My apprentice has worked here for 6 years already! Aren't you happy for yourself?" He ended happily. Honestly, my birthday was never really that important since Mum's disappearance, and Dad is always out doing things, hunting the dragons' nest, but he never celebrated our birthday. The only thing I like about my birthday is that I share it with Aleda, and it's one of those rare times where she cooks a delicious meal. Usually she would never bother. But since our dad doesn't celebrate it with us, we decided to do something ourselves anyways.

Gobber saw my sullen face, he fell silent for a while before saying, "After next week, you'll join dragon training after a year if your father allows you…" He trailed off. Dragon Training? A time where I could finally prove myself? My eyes lit up and I felt better. Gobber noticed the change and chuckled, "There's the Hiccup we know!"

I worked in the blacksmith all day, sometimes retreating to my little room to draw some things. I wonder if I can't lift a hammer or an axe, or throw a bola, maybe I can try and make something to throw it for me! I grabbed my charcoal pencil and started to work on my idea.

* * *

Aleda's POV

I decided to go back to the village for some snacks at noon after a morning walk, or rather, flight. I first walked towards the blacksmith to check on Hiccup, only to hear Gobber shouting happily, "Hiccup, it's your 12th birthday next week! My apprentice has worked here for 2 years already! Aren't you happy for yourself?" I stopped cold on my tracks, and then it dawned on me – it was our birthday next week! I was actually planning on doing something different this year other than just cook another meal. I was planning on making us some gifts, something for just us. Something unique yet identical for both of us. Though I have had this idea for a long time, I never really knew what I should use. I sighed as I go through a mental list of things I could make. A necklace? Boys don't wear necklaces, right? An axe is too big and heavy for both of us…

I sighed and went through more possibilities. None of them was what I'm searching for. I sat down in the Great Hall to see the other kids at my age too: Astrid who never leaves her axe; Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the other twins of Berk who loves to get in trouble; Snotlout, the guy who keeps flirting with Astrid and is an arrogant little fool; Fishlegs, the one who have read the dragon manual 5 times, seems to have the most knowledge in the group. But I never really talked to them, just overheard their conversations at times. Oh, and did I mention Hiccup's crush? Every time he looks at Astrid, it looks like he was going to melt to the ground. I always tease him about that, and it's funny because he didn't have anything related to that to tease me back.

I sat down on a table near a corner and started eating carefully to not reveal myself under the cloak. My ears, improved because I can turn into a dragon, sensed footsteps closing in. In fact, it sounded a little like Snotlout. I snatched and fixed my hood to make it cover my face, and swung around before he could take more steps towards me. I heard some noises behind him from the kids saying "Busted!" Obviously, he was trying to peek in my hood. Again. I stood up and walked towards him in an extremely slow pace until I was a few steps away from him. An anger tone came out of my mouth and I said the words slowly but strongly, "Don't. You. Dare. Do. That. Again." I spitted.

He looked ashamed for a second, but quickly recovered to his normal self. He then said something that pushed my rage further, "What? Because you're afraid to show the village that you're just another ugly runt, a coward like your brother, _Hiccup_?" He emphasized the last word. He can insult me all he wants, but nobody, NOBODY, insults my twin. I was about to spit out something worse and trying to calm myself down to not turn into a dragon in the crowd when I unmistakably heard Hiccup.

"Speak for yourself, Snotlout! You're just another arrogant and stupid bully! Stay away from my sister or I'll tell my dad!" Hiccup shouted across the Hall. My eyes widened, as he has never stood up to someone like that before. My instinct told me to run to Hiccup now, as I see Snotlout closing in on him.

* * *

I was horrified when I saw the smirk on Snotlout's face. I could tell that Snotlout was about to punch Hiccup. I ran towards Hiccup, my cloak flying behind me, and just made it when Snotlout's fist was about to connect to Hiccup's face. Except it was blocked by my hand. His fist collided into my hand, and I felt my bones breaking. It was a good thing that it never hit Hiccup's face, or… I'd rather not think of the "or". I winced in pain, but quickly recovered to push Hiccup away and dodge another punch from Snotlout. I didn't see the other one though, as I felt pain in my stomach and I heard Hiccup yelling my name. I was falling to the ground, but I told myself that I would not lose to this moron. I flung my legs under his and successfully tripped him. Right when I was about to land, I landed my feet on his stomach and hold a fist near his face. "You made the wrong decision, Snotlout. Try doing that again, and this fist," I held it even closer now, "will contact your lovely face, and make a huge bruise. You understand?" Snotlout was frightened and nodded. I let go of him, started out for the door when blackness consumed me. I felt the ground on my back and my consciousness was slipping away.

* * *

**I know Fishlegs have read the dragon manual 7 times, but remember, this is a year before the movie, and I assumed Fishlegs would have at least read it twice in the year the movie was in.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what I can improve on and it doesn't matter if you don't review ;) I still appreciate you for reading this.**

**P.S. I will not be updating on Weekends, unfortunately. I'm actually busier on Weekends than Weekdays... Sorry. *Sheepish face***


	4. Concussion

**Chapter 3! What will happen to Aleda?**

**Reviews Replies:**

**Guest: I tend to jump around tenses a lot (my teachers had to always point that out in my essays or stories), thanks for reminding me! I'll try to not jump around them as often.**

**Freddy: Wow, thanks! I never really though anyone would love this story :D Thanks.**

**And for those who followed or "favourited" my story, thanks a lot! It really means a lot to me when someone does that :D **

**And I forgot to put Disclaimers in all the earlier chapters. It will be on there now and here is the Disclaimer.  
Disclaimer - I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and the characters in it.**

**Sorry for not updating at my usual time :/ My internet decided to be a poop and load everything in snail speed.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Concussion_

Hiccup's POV

As Snotlout closed in on me, I realised what he was going to do. His fist held high and came straight for my face. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain that would come next. The pain never came, but I heard bones breaking. I opened my eyes to see Aleda in front of me, her hand was blocking Snotlout's fist, and winced. The bones breaking sound must have been from her hand! I was shocked and paralysed in fear. Before I knew it, Aleda pushed me to the side and sent me tumbling to the floor. By the time I stood up, I saw Snotlout's fist in Aleda's stomach and she was falling. I instinctively yelled her name, and started to run towards her. Then, she swung her legs under Snotlout and tripped him that sent him toppling to the floor. Aleda landed on his stomach, held a fist near his face and said something I couldn't hear. I stopped and found myself grinning at the scene. Snotlout beaten, on the floor! It was a wonderful sight. That was until Aleda headed for the door and suddenly collapsed.

There was a loud "bang" from Aleda's head hitting the floor. There was no movement from her. "Aleda!" I yelled and sprinted to her. She lied on the floor, unconscious, and I knew I had to get her to the Healer. But how? I tried to think back to those times when Aleda carried me home from the blacksmith. I was getting close to the Healer's Hut when Gothi came out with a confused expression. Then she saw me. Her eyes widened and she helped to get Aleda. She then shooed me out of the hut and I was left facing the door.

* * *

Different emotions swelled up from my heart. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I was blaming myself. Why didn't I go and protect her when she needed it? It also dawned on me that Aleda was unconscious, and since I couldn't see her face under the hood, she might not make it. I know that her hand is broken, and if her hand broke from the contact of Snotlout's fist, then her stomach… I gasped for air and tried not to think of the possibility. Aleda is my twin sister… I can't let anything happen to her. I mentally punched myself for not being a good brother.

I didn't notice the moon was rising, and I certainly did not notice my dad's footsteps when he stomped up the Healer's Hut and opened the door without knocking. He wore an angry expression, but no hint of worry. So he was angry with Aleda, but not even a little worried? I felt anger rising up in my body. Before I could stand up and defend for Aleda, Gothi came out of the door and pushed him away from the hut. His angry face turned into a confused expression, only to be whacked by Gothi's stick and sent outside. Gothi is one of those elders that can stun my dad and make him listen to her. Her eyes caught mine, and she gestured for me to go in.

* * *

Once inside, I could see Aleda on a bed. I ran towards her and heard her shallow breathing. Relief swelled inside me and before I could stop myself, I embraced her in a hug. Gothi separated me and gave me a glare. I noticed that she was wincing. Her cloak was still on, but her wincing was enough to tell me that she is in pain. I mentally slapped myself for putting her in pain. Gothi gestured to me, then to her. She went off afterwards, leaving us on our own.

I sat next to her, leaning against her good hand (the other one was wrapped in bandage since it was broken). I whispered to her, "You better wake up, sleepyhead. You're scaring me. I can't lose you." After a minute, I heard a grumble from her. She was waking up! "Aleda! Are you okay?" I said, both happily and worriedly.

She pulled me close to her and mumbled, "Yes I am. I'm not that easily defeated." I chuckled at her response. She tried to sit up, but I kept her down. She tried to push against me, but I held her down.

"You need to rest, young lady. You might've got a concussion from falling." I said, and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

She still resisted, and whined irritably while playfully, "You can't judge if I've got a concussion! I'm the healer here! And plus, I'm only 2 minutes younger than you, so you have no right to call me a _young_ lady!" I laughed at her last response.

"You need to stay here and rest, okay?" I said to her. I looked out the window and realised I should probably start going home. "I'll come and see you tomorrow morning." I stood up, readied to go, though I desperately wanted to stay behind and look after her.

Aleda grabbed my hand, and I looked back to her. "Stay with me, please?" She pleaded. I was surprised by the request, but I nodded and sat on the chair next to the bed again. "Thank you." She whispered, barely making a sound. I smiled at her. I watched her chest rise and fell evenly, and eventually a gentle snore. If I could see her face, I would guess that she would have a peaceful look. Seeing her asleep, I felt calmer. Leaning on her good arm, I closed my eyes and slowly slipped into sleep.

* * *

Aleda's POV

I woke up and noticed it was already afternoon, judging by the sun. I saw a note next to me, written in Hiccup's handwriting:

_To Aleda,_

_I've just gone out for some lunch. I haven't eaten all day and stayed beside you but Gothi insisted I had to go and eat something. You were sleeping all day! I haven't really seen you sleep for such a long time before. I'll be back before you know it!_

_- Hiccup_

I sighed at the note, glad that Hiccup has stayed with me, but also worried that he hadn't eaten a thing because of me! I lifted my hand but a shock of pain sprung up my spine. I grimaced and looked at my hand. It was all bandaged, indicating it's broken. I struggled to think about what happened before, but my head was so dizzy, I couldn't think straight. My vision was all blurry and fuzzy, and I flinched at the noise of the creaking door.

Gothi walked in and I didn't move at all. I felt nauseated and felt like if I made another move I would vomit all over the floor. Maybe I did have a concussion after all. Gothi walked in front of me and looked at me. "I'm okay," I replied, "but I might have a concussion or something. It'll go away in a few hours." Gothi threw me a questioning look and then made a face. I realised my mistake, "I meant, I _think_ I'll be okay in a few hours… or days…" She gave me an even more doubting look. "Okay! This may last for months and I may not be okay after that!" She gave me an approved look and walked away. Just because I'm an apprentice to a healer, doesn't mean I can't make mistakes… right?

"Gothi?" She turned back to me. "Thank you for treating me." I said. She nodded. Then it hit me. If Gothi treated me, she would've took off my cloak and… "Wait! Did you… see me… without… the cloak?" I asked. Gothi looked back at me and nodded. I gasped. That means… that… she… she would've seen the scales! She knew my secret! She must've seen my shocked expression because she then took a bag of sand and sprayed it on the floor. She was writing on it with her staff. After she was finished, I looked at her writing. Gobber, Fishlegs and I are the only ones that are able to read Gothi's writing, or rather, drawings. Sometimes we misunderstand them though, and she'll hit us with her staff. "_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. I won't judge you for who you are…_" I read out loud. I looked back towards her and said, "Thank you, Gothi." She gave me a reassuring smile and walked away.

I heard the door creak again. I shuddered at the noise – probably a side effect from the concussion. I saw Hiccup with… a bowl of berries? He walked closer and saw me sitting up. "Aleda! You're awake!" His eyes lit up and walked quickly. He gave me a quick hug, and sat down with the bowl of berries. I craned my neck before Gothi came walking towards me and pushed me back on my bed. Her glare seemed to say, "_Stop moving around. You need to rest._" I frowned. After Gothi had walked away, I started craning my neck again towards the bowl of berries. Hiccup chuckled and pushed my head back. He then slowly sat me up so I didn't look too awkward and hurt myself. "Like Gothi indicated, stop moving around! That means no craning your neck!" He picked up some berries from the bowl and started eating them. Didn't he just eat lunch?

I growled, and at the last attempt of trying to get a glimpse of the berries, Hiccup laughed and handed the bowl of berries to me, "You really can't resist them, can you?" I grabbed handfuls of the berries and shoved them into my mouth. I exaggerated, made a noise licking my lips and smacked them. He laughed even more now, and was at the edge of falling off his chair. I laughed at his clumsiness. Suddenly, I felt my head spinning and the next thing I knew, I was vomiting on the floor. Hiccup immediately stopped laughing and screamed for Gothi. "Aleda! Are you okay? It's the berries Oh no, oh no…" Hiccup rambled on. I wish I could tell him that it wasn't the berries – it was just the stupid concussion. But with the vomit coming out of my mouth, it was really hard to say anything through it.

Gothi came and put a bucket between my hands. She then proceeded to mop the floor. Hiccup instantly said and lowered his head, "I'm so sorry Gothi, I didn't know those berries would make her sick…" Gothi whacked him to get his attention and shook her head. Hiccup looked confused. I finally stopped vomiting and managed to get some words out. "It… wasn't… your… fault… Stupid… concussion…" I choked.

Hiccup's confused look turned into a concerned one. "Then you need to rest." He helped me lay down on the bed. I was tuned out after a few minutes.

* * *

When I woke up, Hiccup was still beside me. He was drawing something in his notebook. I was about to try and have a look when I remembered to not crane my neck. Frustrated, I darted my eyes around the notebook, desperately trying to find out what he was drawing. I could make out the words "birth" and "gift". Birth gift… Birthday gift? He was drawing an idea of a birthday gift for me? I suppose it was a surprise, so I didn't try to take another look. Then it hit me – 6 more days till our birthday and I still haven't figured out what to give to him! Not to mention making it! I cussed under my breath at my concussion and hoped it would go away soon.

Hiccup's head perked up. "Did you say something?" He said. I shook my head. He closed his notebook and looked at me expectantly. His hearing was better and he probably knew that I said something.

I gave up. "It's just… the stupid concussion. I can't get anything done with this! I don't want to be lying in bed during our birthday! I still have to cook a meal!" I complained.

Hiccup just smiled and replied, "It's okay, I'm sure I can survive not eating your meals. And if you want to get better, you need to sleep more and stop being in such a mood so you can recover better." How did he know what's good and bad for a concussion? Did I tell him that or…

"But it's a tradition! Or, kind of like one." I protested. I still needed to work on that gift!

"Go to bed, Aleda." Hiccup smiled at me, "I promise you'll not be in bed for our birthday. I'll lift you if it is necessary."

"Like if you can." I giggled, and added, "By the way, I'm already in bed." He gave me one final smile before I obeyed him and closed my eyes. I felt his head against my arm and I smiled. Hiccup really is a great brother and friend. No, scrap that, he's perfect, no matter what other people think.

* * *

**If you haven't already noticed, Aleda's favourite food is berries – any kind of berries. :P**

**Tell me what I need to improve on :D And please point out my grammar mistakes. And I realised I write a lot of sentences with passive voice... Oh well.**

**Once again, thank you to all the readers out there :D I appreciate it. Thanks!**


	5. I Don't Deserve To Be His Sister

**Wow! 6 followers and 5 favourites! :D I love you guys.**

**Cheesy and mouthful title, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else... Suggestions? :P**

**And I spent 2 days editing this to make sure there are no tense jumping and the grammar is correct. :/ If there are still mistakes, please point them out!**

**A shout out to my friends - Thanks for reading this :D Especially Pri***** (Censored to protect her identity, unless she wants me to show her full name, hehe) since she was actually the one that encouraged me to write this and publish it, and she kind of is my beta reader since she gets to see it before anyone does :3 Please don't be jealous. :P**

**In this chapter, it will be revealed what Hiccup was planning on giving to Aleda, and a hint of what Aleda would be making. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters in it.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 – I Don't Deserve To Be His Sister_

Aleda's POV

I woke up to a new day. This time, I woke up at my usual time. Maybe the concussion was getting better! Hiccup was still sleeping by my side, and I tried to sit up without waking him. I felt dizzy, and decided against doing that. I lured myself back to sleep by counting Hiccup's breaths. By the time I got to 264, I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up again, and the sun was rising on its top point. It was noon! Hiccup was beside me, drawing again. I nudged him with my good arm, though my injured hand was actually healing well. Gothi said it wasn't really a huge break, just a small one. And the healing speed of my body is actually very quick, thanks to the fact that I can turn into a dragon. Hiccup stopped drawing and looked at me.

"Go and get some lunch Hiccup, you haven't eaten for such a long time." I urged him. Really, he didn't eat anything last night, and I doubt that he went to get anything for breakfast today. I don't want him any thinner than he already is.

"But…" Hiccup started. I silenced him with my finger. He pushed it away and said, "Fine. But under one condition."

"What condition?" I asked, wondering what Hiccup would want from me.

"I'll get your lunch and you'll have to eat it." I then realised how long I have went without eating proper food. It was always some herb soup that smells like yak dung or some soothing soup. My stomach seemed to growl in response to that.

"I think my stomach just agreed." I laughed. He flashed a toothy grin and ran out to get lunch.

"I'll be back before you know it!" He shouted while going out of the door. I smiled at his behaviour. Speaking of behaviours, I was actually not that dizzy anymore. I tried to sit up slowly… waited for the dizziness… waited for the nausea… it never came. I grinned at my triumph, and for the first time in 2 days, I placed my feet down on the ground. It felt weird to be standing as I started to wobble. I tried to walk, but my balance seemed to be out of sync. I sighed and went back to bed, since hitting my head while falling from not being able to walk would just worsen my situation. Maybe I can try again tomorrow… but I only have 4 days till our birthday! I was really running out of time.

An idea popped in my head. What if I had a staff I could hold on to when I can't balance well enough? We have those in the Healer's hut! I slowly walked, holding on to anything that helps me balance, and opened the cabinet that was filled with staffs. I tried one of them, but one was not enough to help me balance properly. Maybe… if I make something like a portable table, it'll work! I took 8 staffs about the same length and grabbed some rope that I always bring with me in my cloak. You'll never know if you need any. I paused, knowing that roping these staffs up was precise work, and that would need high concentration. And I shouldn't be concentrating hard when my concussion is healing. I made a face, knowing that asking Gothi would mean staying in bed for months and boring monitoring. I had another idea. I could always take breaks… right?

I started out with 2 staffs. Luckily, I've been tying things up with ropes since I was five, it doesn't require much concentration. I already tied up 4 of them when I decided I need a break. Even though I didn't feel like it, I still reckoned I need one. Better be safe than sorry.

After a little break, I tied up the other 4 to the square I made earlier. I attempted to make it stand by itself, and… it worked! I squealed at my success. I put the stand aside and after a few seconds, Hiccup walked in with lunch.

The smell of food was so overwhelming that I didn't notice I was starting to drool. "They've got cabbage soup today. And a rare yak steak!" Hiccup announced my lunch. He handed me the meal on a tray and I dug in the food. I noticed my hood threatening to fall off so I yanked it back on.

Hiccup must've accidentally saw some parts of my face because he said, "Maybe I should uh, go outside for a while! I mean, it's a great weather…" The cold wind howled through the windows, sending shivers down my spine. I realised he saw some of my face but he didn't look anything close to shocked, just embarrassed, so I don't think he saw the scaly part. Yes, I'm usually mad at people intentionally looking at my hood, and I'm pretty scared about it. But this is Hiccup we're talking about here, he never tried to peek, and he even apologised even though it's not his fault… and Hiccup is a smart boy, he'll find out sooner or later. I just have to hope that he won't tell anyone.

"Yeah, _great_ weather…" I commented sarcastically. "It's okay Hiccup, you don't have to leave the hut. Maybe you can sit over… there… to draw!" I pointed at a table. I usually used that table but Hiccup can use it for now. His eyes lit up at the word "draw" and walked towards the table. He opened his notebook and started to draw with his charcoal pencil. Meanwhile, I dug into the food again. The yak steaks were really good, and I'm very lucky to have been able to eat it – the Great Hall rarely cooks it, and when they do, it's delicious. I've learnt the recipe to it, but I could never get a yak of this quality. After the meal, I noticed a small cup of berries in it. Hiccup must've specifically ordered this for me. Hiccup is such a nice person… I don't deserve to be his sister.

Every time I think like that, Hiccup would look at me. Yes, he couldn't see my face, but he could sense it when I feel like that. As usual, Hiccup swung around and looked at me. I lowered my head. "No… No, Aleda. We've been through this a million times. You're not a bad person! In fact, I need you. If you're gone… I don't know what I would do." I stayed silent. "Aleda… Please… don't think like that…" I looked at him, his eyes were filling up with tears, and so were mine, but he couldn't see that. He hugged me, and whispered, "You are the best friend I've ever had. Please don't feel like you're nothing."

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Aleda immediately dug into her lunch. She must be really hungry after two days of just drinking herbs and soups. I almost laughed at her behaviour when I saw a glimpse of her face when her hood was slightly unadjusted. Her emerald green eyes were lighter, but yet deeper than when I first saw it. There were hints of freckles, but not as much as mine. She had the same auburn hair like 5-6 years ago, but this time it was in a braid. When I looked at her face, I saw myself, except as a girl. Do we really look _that_ alike?

I realised what I just did, and I was ashamed. I should've turned away when I noticed her hood was unadjusted. Instead I went and study her features? What were you thinking Hiccup? I stuttered to Aleda, "Maybe I should uh, go outside for a while! I mean, it's a great weather…" The freezing wind howled and I shivered under the cold.

"Yeah, _great_ weather…" Aleda replied sarcastically. "It's okay Hiccup, you don't have to leave the hut. Maybe you can sit over… there… to draw!" My head jerked up at the word "draw". Yes, I could draw! I was working on some ideas on what to give to Aleda. Something that fits her but not so she has to hide it all the time. A necklace is too… hidden. And I'm not really that good at making jewelleries anyways. I'm good at making details though… I was actually thinking of making her a better cloak with more details and protection to it. Though I'm not sure that she'll take it, since she has worn hers since… since I can remember it. I was also thinking of something to secure her hood so it wouldn't be too exposed.

I already have an idea of what I'm going to do and had drawn the idea of the cloak. It would have some metal inside to protect the weakest parts of the body. I know where these are since I've been hit so many times in those places by either Snotlout, the other twins, and sometimes Astrid. The embedding of the cloak would be the same colour as the cloak and decorated by different patterns. I was going to change the cloak's colour to a darker shade of purple, a shade nearing black, but not completely. There would be a band to secure the hood. I've never really seen Aleda's face before, but I'm quite sure her eyes shows most of her emotions. I sometimes sense her frustration when people just couldn't understand her emotions through her voice. She's also sensitive to someone's touch, so maybe if I add something like a glove that can be wore optionally, that would be perfect. I finished my design, just labelling some additional parts to it when I felt Aleda is thinking that she's a nobody again. Honestly, I think I'm the one not deserved to be her brother. I don't even do a good job being one and I'm constantly proved useless.

Aleda lowered her head. "No… No, Aleda. We've been through this a million times." I pleaded with her, "You're not a bad person! In fact, I need you. If you're gone… I don't know what I would do." My throat was swelling up from the memories when I nearly thought she was dead, "Aleda… Please… don't think like that…" Aleda looked back up towards me. My eyes were filling with tears. My sister was feeling like she's nothing and yet I can't do much about it but say no! I hugged her, and whispered, "You are the best friend I've ever had. Please don't feel like you're nothing."

* * *

Aleda's POV

After hugging each other for a while, Hiccup decided to go out to the blacksmith. When I asked him what he is trying to make, he said it was a secret and it was supposed to be a surprise. He promised to be back at night and I waved goodbye. I checked for my surroundings and wrote a note to Gothi and Hiccup in case I don't come back in time.

_To Gothi,_

_Hiccup said he was going to show me something really cool. I couldn't resist! I'll be back some time at night and I promise not to do anything stupid or anything that could cause me another concussion. Trust me on this one? Please?_

_- Aleda_

_ To Hiccup,_

_Just went out for a little walk. I was getting stirred crazy stuck in this hut for days! If you happen to see Gothi, tell her that I'm with you. I don't want to get in trouble for going for a little walk… I'll be back before you know it!_

_- Aleda_

After I wrote the notes, I took some supplies, my stand and started to walk to the woods directly behind the Healer's Hut. So far my stand was working, and I could feel my balance coming back to me. Soon enough in the woods, I was able to walk on my own without stumbling over, but still pretty slow. As I walked into my favourite place, my secret cove, I felt the smell of grass against my skin. It was a natural thing for me to put aside my cloak and turn into a Night Fury. I hesitated, since I had no idea whether that would make my concussion worse. There is only one way to find out.

I felt my senses sharpened and my feelings lessened. The faint symptoms of the concussion were nothing. I took in the air around me and filled my lungs. It was a great feeling to be a dragon again. Since I didn't want to make my situation worse than it was, I decided against flying and just simply rolled on the grass. It was actually very comfortable, and soothing too. I looked at the sky and could tell that the sun would start to set in about an hour. It was time to go back to the Healer's hut. I turned back into a human and put on my cloak again. Grabbing my supplies, I noticed my scales on the grass. It was the shedding season for dragons… It looked like unique jewels, but it was a Night Fury's scale… An idea popped into my head. Why didn't I think of this earlier? Something unique, yet identical! My scales were perfect! I have so many of them, yet they are all unique! I put down my things and turned back into a Night Fury. I kept rolling on the grass until there was a sufficient amount of them to be able to make it into anything. I turned back to my human form, gathered my scales and put it in my bag, and then started walking back to the hut.

I had to keep reminding myself not to run, because I know it would just make the concussion worse. By the time I reached the hut, the sun was already setting. Luckily, both of the notes were untouched. That meant neither Gothi nor Hiccup knew I was out! I put down my bag in the corner, cleaned myself up to leave no trace of evidence that I was in the woods. I slipped into bed, and fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

After saying goodbye to Aleda, I headed to the blacksmith with my gift to Aleda completely constructed in my notebook. First I would need leather and cloth. And the lightest metal I could find. I used myself to measure the sizes for the cloak, since Aleda and I have similar body shapes. I created the insides of the cloak, where some would be covered in metal, and some leather. The leather parts will have little pockets in them so Aleda can carry some stuff around. When I've done the size and the insides of the cloak, the sun was already setting. I quickly put the things aside and ran towards the Great Hall to get Aleda's dinner and mine.

When I walked in the Healer's Hut, Aleda was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her gentle snoring made me resist waking her up. I decided to not wake her up until I finished eating. I was half way through eating dinner when I heard Aleda sniff. Then her stomach growled. I laughed and handed her the dinner. She immediately dug in again. This time I looked away since I know the hood would be unadjusted again. I should do something to not let that happen in the new cloak.

We finished dinner in silence since Aleda was very hungry, and I was just simply enjoying it. We both finished at the same time. I wondered where Gothi is. A sudden question slipped out of my mouth, "Do you think it's a good idea if your cloak covers all of you but your eyes?" As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I'm not sure if she was going to feel offended.

She must be in a good mood today, because she wasn't offended. "You mean, a cloak like the one I wear now, except it can seal the hood off and people are able to see my eyes all the time, like a normal person?" She asked with a curious tune. I nodded, and she seemed to think for a while. "I guess that would be a pretty cool idea. It would be great to have people to stop peeking in my hood, and yet I can communicate with them easier since they can read my eyes… That would actually be amazing." So I was right, she does show most of her emotions through her eyes… and she actually liked the idea of it! In return, she asked me a question as well, "If you're allowed to choose any kind of weapons that you can bring around all the time, what would it be?"

I thought about it for a moment. I can't swing a hammer, I can't lift an axe, I can't throw things, I can't aim, not to mention my horrible bow and arrow skills… A sword would be pretty nice, actually, but I can barely hold those even with both of my arms… A knife would be perfect. "Probably a knife. Or a mini sword." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. The conversation ended briefly and we were both watching the moon rise. I soon fell asleep against her hand.

* * *

**Naughty Aleda… hehe.**

**That should give you an idea of what Hiccup and Aleda are making for their birthday and a little more exploration on Hiccup and Aleda's relationship. Please tell me if I'm out of character. I try to reduce the numbers of Hiccup hugging his sister since I can't really imagine Hiccup hugging anyone but Toothless.**

**And I'm sorry if Toothless is not in the first few (Ahem, probably more than few) chapters since this is before the movie. I promise to put more Toothless in when I get into the movie!**

**I usually just write stories when I have an idea or inspiration and I never follow an outline. So if I see an idea that is better than mine, I'd probably use it. So no promises on how the story will end! :P**

**And I will most likely not be posting anymore chapters for the next few days - I have about 3 tests coming up :/ And I'm getting Writer's Block - I have no inspiration (As I said above, I need inspiration or a mood for writing if I am to write. Sorry if I don't update as often as before D:). Gah! Maybe I'll write more in Spring Break, but most likely I'll be lazy and read. If inspiration hits me, I'll stop doing homework and write. Hehe.**

**Again, please tell me what I can improve on! This is actually my very first fanfiction (Note: I've never written a fanfiction before. Not even for other stories, so, heh.) and sometimes I forget stuff that needs to be put into a fanfiction. For example, how I forgot to add disclaimers until yesterday? That was a little stupid of me. Whoops.**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! And this is still a year away from the movie, so don't expect Toothless to jump out of nowhere! :P**


	6. Stoick the Vast

**7 followers! I love you guys!**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. I just didn't have inspiration. I had the inspiration for this when I was about to sleep. And I went ahead and typed up the first few paragraphs for this. :D**

**Review Replies:  
****Guest: (Forgive me, I have a limit amount of knowledge in Spanish since I've only learnt it for 3 years and we just keep repeating what we learnt... I'll say it in English since my Spanish is terrible. I'll assume you understand English since you can read my story...) I don't think I'll ever be able to go to Venezuela (unfortunately...) but it'd be great if you can make an Aleda! Just draw how you think Aleda looks like. And I finally updated this chapter! Yay! :D**

**I decided to write about Stoick and how he felt about Hiccup and Aleda. He deserves a chapter. This is kind of a filler and I didn't really bother with grammar on this chapter since I don't know how to change it anyways. I promise the next chapter would be longer than this. :D**

**Another cheesy title... Sorry...**

**And I updated the cover picture of this story - a basic idea of what Aleda looks like in her cloak. I didn't exactly had the original idea of it. I took someone else's idea and drew my own (with Illustrator! I'm proud of myself for being able to use it) version of it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters in it.**

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Stoick the Vast_

Third Person's POV

Stoick was worried.

That's right. Stoick the Vast was worried. That was after his rage though. And his worry was soon swept behind his mind while he was busy with the village.

Stoick was just taking a break from a village meeting when someone told him that his daughter was sent to the Healer's Hut for picking a fight. A normal father would be worried, anxious and distressed. Stoick, however, only felt anger and rage. The villagers all looked at him with disbelief. He only felt enraged by the fact that his daughter picked a fight, injured and _he_ was the one humiliated and embarrassed.

In fact, he was so angry with his daughter that he forgot that she was unconscious. He marched up the Healer's Hut, expected to walk straight in the door and shout at Aleda for such a stupid decision. That was when Gothi came out and whacked him to get him out. To add to his confusion, she invited _Hiccup_ in. Stoick was even more confused.

Stoick was worried. But he wouldn't admit it. When his anger had faded, he started to think about the situation. Was he supposed to be angry because his daughter got hurt and picked a fight, or was he supposed to be happy because Aleda actually, well, fought against Snotlout?

Yet he was distracted, again. As the Chief of the village, he had a lot on his plate to care about his children. For three days, he did not realise that his son was not sleeping under his roof. For three days, he did not realise Hiccup's disappearance. Of course, he didn't realise that his children's birthday was coming up. In fact, he never did. He was simply too busy.

That doesn't mean he didn't care for them. He loved them, deeply, but he never showed it the right way. Or sometimes he would think, "Why couldn't I have normal Viking children?" Sometimes he would tell himself how they reminded him of his wife, Valka. Though he acts the opposite of caring, Stoick loved them. It's just that nobody knows. Not even his children.

* * *

Stoick never understood why his wife insisted that his daughter had to wear a cloak at all times. He loved the children, though they were not like normal Viking children. He tried to teach them to fish but they always doze off or went hunting for trolls. He still loved them, though. When Valka was gone, Stoick began to put his grief into his work, burying it by working hard. By doing that, he ignored Hiccup and Aleda, and their relationships drifted apart day by day.

Though Stoick and his children shared a terrible relationship, he made sure to say goodbye to them every time he went to search the dragon's nest. He tried his best to keep danger out of their way, but they always disobey him and attract all kinds of danger. And every time he scolded them. At the start, he would drag them to a house and scold them privately, but as time went by, he would scold them in front of the village, and he never knew the humiliation they received.

Throughout the years, he sighed over and over when his son messed up. One day, Hiccup will take over Stoick's spot as a Chief, but Hiccup certainly didn't act like one. Strangely, Stoick never really thought about Aleda. Maybe because she usually blended in the background, not wanting to be noticed. Or maybe because of the lack of her interactions with other people since she was usually in the Healer's Hut or in the woods.

Stoick didn't even know his children's favourites. Sure, he might've seen Aleda digging into cups of berries, or Hiccup's delighted expression when he sees jam, but he never had the time to stop and think about it. He never really had the time to appreciate it when Aleda cooks, or when Hiccup creates a perfect sword.

He simply didn't have time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! I know it's short… and the grammar is probably terrible as well. :/ Forgive me. And hey, I wrote this at the weekends, the days where it is the busiest for me! And the amount of other fanfictions I read is all updating now, and I simply had to read them. They're too good. :D**

**I had to cut some paragraphs out since it would give away the ending (or supposed ending, since my mind can change in any second). Don't worry, these paragraphs would be saved and put into other chapters. Hehe.**

**At some part in the story, I'll have to add some kind of romance. I'm sorry if you don't like romance. You'll see why I have to when I reach the ending.**

**I'm halfway through Chapter 6! Woohoo!**

**Thanks again to those who read my stories and those who bothered to follow and fav me. Really, thanks. :D**


	7. How To Make A Sword

**Aleda's finally out of bed! (Well, if you don't count that time she snuck out…) More exploration in the relationship between Hiccup and Aleda. Last chapter's pretty depressed… Enjoy the cheerfulness in this chapter!**

**Review Replies:  
**

**Devisnacho: Sorry about that :/ I hope this chapter will cheer you up though! :D**

**the dragon: I know right? Stoick is terrible at balancing between his work and time with his family :/ I guess it's not surprising that Hiccup and Aleda gets sad or angry at times when Stoick seems to only be mad at them. But he's a great man – he just needs to know how to communicate with his children and how to manage some time with them.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**EDIT: ARGH! I forgot the disclaimer again! Here it is:  
Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and the characters in it.**

* * *

_Chapter 6 – How To Make A Sword_

Aleda's POV

I woke up to a sleeping Hiccup and an inspecting Gothi. I watched her nodding at my wounds and finally looked at me. She instructed me to do some simple actions like turning my head. She then told me to walk. I stood up, carefully not to wake Hiccup, and did what she told me to.

After a few instructions, Gothi started scratching in the sand with her staff. It said, "It seems like your concussion is better. You're allowed to do physical actions now. But take it slowly." I read it five times to make sure I didn't misread it.

There was a moment of silence, and then I broke it by shouting, "YES! FREEDOM!" That seemed to have startled Hiccup and he stirred. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he noticed the empty bed and turned to face me.

"Oh hey! You're awake! And you're… out of bed?" Hiccup said, confused.

"Yes! Gothi said I'm allowed to get out of bed and do some physical actions now! I can't wait to get out there for some fresh air…" I cheered.

I paced around like a bird freed from a cage and persuaded Hiccup to bring me out. Hiccup chuckled at my reaction and brought me to the blacksmith shop. I was excited to be outdoors again, this time not by sneaking out. I asked Hiccup to teach me how to make a sword. My first sword was… well… needed improving.

"First sword Aleda has ever made!" I examined my "lovely" sword. I showed it to Hiccup and he struggled to contain a laugh. "Oh come on! It's the first sword I've ever made! You didn't expect me to make one like…" I reached for the closest sword I saw and held it up, "this!"

Hiccup held back a laugh and finally said, "Well… To be exact, that isn't a sword… not at all…" I gave him a playful angry face, and smirked. "Oh no…" Before he finished his sentence, I threw a bucket of water towards him. His hair was drenched and the water dripped all the way till his boots. I laughed out loud.

"Oh it's on, it's so on!" Hiccup shouted back. I ran towards the pond in the woods and hid. He chased after me, and confused when he couldn't find me.

He took a step near the pond. I took the chance and snuck up behind him and pushed him, "BOO!" He splashed into the water and his head bobbed back up.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh?" He smiled and dove into the water. I looked around in the water, trying to find him when a force of water splashed on my face. I heard Hiccup's chuckle and I wiped my face. When I opened my eyes, he disappeared, again. What was he, a fish?

"Surprise!" Hiccup shouted and splashed another wave of water towards me. He dove down into water again, disappearing. I looked around for a hiding spot when I spotted a rock. I grabbed the bucket I brought from the forge and filled it with water. Then I hid behind the rock and waited. I heard Hiccup climbing out of the pond and he called my name.

He walked right in front of the rock and I jumped out of it and splashed the water on his face. He looked shocked and I took that moment to pin him on the ground. "I… win!" I yelled in triumph. He grunted and played dead. I pretended to get off him. He took the cue and started to stand up, and as soon as he stood up, I appeared behind him and tickled him. He immediately fell back onto the ground laughing.

"Stop…" Laugh. Breath. "Tickling…" Another breath. Laugh. "Me!" And he managed to catch my wrists. I wiggled out of his grip and noticed the sun right on top of me.

"Race you back to the Great Hall! Winner gets to eat the loser's dessert!" I shouted and started to run towards the village, though not too fast since Gothi said to take it slowly, and also partly because Hiccup is not a fast runner. I heard Hiccup's footstep behind me and I ran towards the Great Hall. I slowed down until I was beside Hiccup. I stuck my tongue out and he smiled. I let him run ahead of me, deliberately letting him win. He slid in the Great Hall, and I arrived there after a second.

Hiccup crouched and tried to catch his breath. He declared his victory breathlessly. "I…" Huff. "Win…" Puff.

"Yeah yeah, you won." I said, pretending to look defeated. I took our lunch and sat down on a table. Then I handed him my dessert.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Hiccup asked. I nodded, and one of his eyebrows arched up. "Aleda, these are berries." I looked back at the dessert. I didn't even notice those were berries! But I already promised him…

"You can have it, you won." I replied, trying hard not to sound disappointed. He eyed me and handed me two cups of berries (one was mine, and one was his). I pushed it back and he shoved it towards me. "Come on, you won, eat the berries!"

Hiccup stopped and said, "No way. I demand you to eat them." He held the berries so it was right in front of me. I was about to push it back towards him when I finally looked at them carefully. The berries… puffy and juicy… I swallowed and held the cup. I tried to give it back to Hiccup but my hand wouldn't budge.

I sighed and looked back to him, "Fine. I'll eat them." I poured the whole cup into my mouth and chewed. The sweet sensation filled my mouth and I found myself enjoying them. Hiccup smiled and started to eat his lunch. I felt guilty for not sharing the berries so I handed the other cup to him. "Take some, sharing is caring."

Hiccup obediently took a few and ate them. It was obvious that he was enjoying them too. After we finished our lunch, I dragged him back to the blacksmith and I practiced making swords. I made at least four swords, one better than the other until I finally made one that looked perfect. Along the way, Hiccup taught me how to balance it and sharpen it. He also joked, "Gobber would be proud that another person in the village learnt how to make swords. Problem is, you're already a healer, and your teacher is Gothi… I'd like to see Gobber trying to get you off Gothi." I laughed at the comment and wondered how my life as a blacksmith would be. From applying herbs and healing people to making swords and designs… I guess I liked both.

* * *

Since Gothi allowed me out of the Healer's hut, and technically kicked me out and ordered me to have a week of rest, Hiccup and I walked back to our house. Though I was happy to be back in my own bed, I was also scared to face Dad. What would he say to me? Would he be mad, or would he be joyed to see me back? Or maybe he would only be there to say goodbye to us to go and hunt the dragon's nest?

We walked in the door to see Dad stoking the fire. I bit my lip and walked towards Dad. I hope I didn't disappoint him this time. "Hey Dad." I said, slightly trembling. I only feel like this when I'm in front of him. Why?

"You're back." He huffed. Was that… a worried look on his face? Worried, for me? But I thought… "I'm going to go hunt for the dragon's nest. I'll be back." Dad sighed, and added, "I hope you guys don't destroy the village. And… um… Aleda… get well soon." He took his helmet and stalked out of the door. Did he just… told me to get well soon?

"Are you alright, Aleda?" Hiccup asked, breaking my thoughts. I nodded, actually meaning it this time. I was far better than all right. Dad just told me to get well soon… Wow. I stood in front of my bed and stroked it. Once. Twice. I wasn't dreaming, right? I climbed in my bed to lie down, and looked at the shining moon outside the window. I suddenly had the urge to jump out there, stretch my wings and fly into the night sky, blending in with my dark scales. How long was it since I last flew?

I lied there, sighing at how much I missed. Hiccup was obviously very tired, already lightly snoring on his bed. Would he realise if I went missing? He's a very light sleeper… but the moon and the sky was so tempting, as if they're calling me to join them. I finally couldn't resist it and leaped out of the window.

* * *

I stretched my wings, flew for what seemed to be the first time in ages. The cool breeze whipped against my head as I soared through the sky. I flew further out until I reached the middle of the ocean. I flew up to the clouds and with one powerful flap, I dove down and folded my wings. Hearing the whistle from my wings calmed me. I drew my wing at the very last second, causing waves of water splashing against my scales. I loved this feeling. I think I'll never get over it.

I was wide awake, but I knew I had to go back soon. The moon was hanging on top, and it was going to set soon. At my highest speed, but carefully not to make a sound, I dove back to my house. I didn't dare to fold my wings, afraid the whistle would wake the villagers. I flew close to the window, and turned back into a human. I jumped in through the windows and quietly landed. It was only then I felt the tiredness overwhelm me, and I soon slept soundly.

* * *

I woke up at dawn, where I could just see the tip of the sun climbing up the mountains. I never really needed much sleep, as I'm also a light sleeper. I looked over to Hiccup, who was still asleep. Two days before our birthday. I mentally went through the instructions Hiccup taught me to make a sword. I silently went out the door and sprinted towards the forge. Most Vikings were off searching for the nest, leaving only the elders and the youths in the village. Most of them were still asleep. The only young person I know that wakes up as early as me was Astrid. I saw her carrying her axe and walked into the woods almost every day.

I arrived in the blacksmith and looked around for any signs of people. Nobody was there, and Gobber was off the ships to find the nest. I took this as my chance to search for the lightest metal (according to Hiccup). I finally found some and started to make a small sword. It was like a knife, except… well, it was a sword that was the size of a knife.

It didn't take much time to make them. I made two identical swords and started to work on the handles. I took the scales out of my bag and decorated the handle. When I finished, I put them into my bag and saw the sun fully out of the mountains, and the sky was lit up. I quickly ran back to the house.

Luckily, Hiccup was still asleep. I put the bag under my bed and thought about what I should do next. The sun was still rising, so Hiccup wouldn't wake up until three hours later…

I took out my notebook and started to write in it. My notebook was my diary, everything I felt and did was in this book. I brought it with me everywhere, sometimes I draw in it. I wrote what happened in the past few days, my feelings and such. The sun shone in my eyes and I was surprised to notice that I had spent two hours writing already. I closed my notebook, putting it in my cloak and walked to the kitchen.

I looked through the kitchen and found some bread. I also found some yak butter. Opening the next cupboard, I found a jar of jam. Hiccup's favourite… I need to go buy more someday. I settled the food down and went back up to Hiccup.

Despite Hiccup was a light sleeper, it was actually quite difficult to wake him up. He would hide under his blanket and stay there if you try. I flung the blanket off him before I started to shake him. It was funny to see him trying to pull an invisible blanket and realising that he _had _no blanket.

"Where's my blanket?" Hiccup groaned, and curled up into a ball.

"It's on the floor. Wake up." I tried to untangle him but he wouldn't bulge. "Oh come on!" I gave up untangling him, and now I was just simply shaking and slapping him.

"Let me sleep…" Hiccup grumbled and turned to the other side.

I gave up shaking him and finally said, "Fine! I'll finish your jam and probably won't buy more…"

"Wait what? No! I'm coming! Waking up right now!" Hiccup flipped and yanked his feet down on the floor.

"That's more like it." I smiled and went down the stairs. I heard him following, tripping along the way.

I handed him some bread and jam, and I swear he could've eaten the whole jar (including the jar) without the bread.

It was weird, but we always felt like we can be ourselves when Dad wasn't here… Was it right to feel that way?

Even if he didn't care about us?

* * *

**A very brief ending, I know. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	8. Rustling

**Huge writer's block in the past few days :/ I had no inspiration. Sorry D: And sorry for cutting off last chapter so quickly… I ran dry of ideas and I had to just end it there.**

**And I think I'm going crazy when I see favs and followers… especially reviews! I love it when someone does that :D It makes me happy and this is one of the reasons why I urge myself to write. Thanks and I love you all! :D**

**And another note is that I went back to Prologue, Chapter 1 to change some tenses. I also changed the age Hiccup and Aleda became apprentices (from 10 to 6) since I forgot how Hiccup said he was Gobber's apprentice since he was little. So now they've been apprentices for 7-8 years (They're currently 12, turning 13 in two days in this story universe)**

**And the "small swords" I mentioned last chapter? I guess I wasn't smart enough before to notice that those were called daggers. Late realisation, I know, but I'll be using "dagger" instead of "small sword" or "knife" now.**

**Review Replies:**

**midnightwolfe2302: Thanks for reminding me about the tenses :D I went back to edit Prologue and Chapter 1 (And Chapter 2 for some minor details). And about the slowing down bit, yet again, thanks for reminding me. Every time I go to bed now I could only think what I would write when I got into the movie that I'm speeding up. And yes, I always edit my work :3 Thank you for reviewing on my mistakes (like I always told people to)!**

**Stephanie Phelps: Mmhm! I am going to add the movie into the story :D Since I already have a few ideas worked out for it. And sorry D: I'm not going to make Toothless and Aleda fall for each other (although it is a good idea…) since I've already planned out who Aleda is going to fall for (do you like OCxOC… I hope you do :/) And thanks for calling this story cool :D And for reviewing. Thanks!**

**jsheridan844: Thanks! :D And I will. I'm just trying to overcome this huge writer's block I'm getting… Don't worry, I'm quite sure inspiration should come to me in the middle of nights… That's usually how it happens anyways. :P**

**On with the chapter… And if you must know, I typed this up right before going to bed… because I always do that… Anyways… Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and the characters in it.**

* * *

_Chapter 7 - Rustling_

Aleda's POV

Hiccup went off to the blacksmith to work on his project after he finished breakfast so I had the house all to myself. It wasn't long after I cleaned up that I was bored. Utterly bored. Did I mention how easily I become bored? I've written everything I could in my diary so I couldn't do that.

After a few minutes of walking around the house, I decided to venture out. I took my bag with me, stuffed some snacks and secured my cloak. I stepped out of my house, only to realise that I had no idea where I planned to go. I spun around with my arm out and stopped. My hand was pointing at a random direction and I followed it. I came to the edge of a forest and hesitated for a few seconds. Since I knew the forest pretty well, I walked in.

Though I knew the forest well, I still made marks on the trees when I walked past them. Just in case I got lost, which almost never happened. I saw a clearing up front, and I casually walked there. It was filled with tall grass, but with a few swifts with my newly made dagger (and also my first, which actually turned out perfect, thanks to my practice with Hiccup), I made a perfect picnic spot.

I lied down on the soft grass as it tickled under my body. I took out a few berries from my bag and chewed on them. It was a wonderful day. The sun shone on my face, gently warming the area around me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. The smell of nature seeped through my nose and my head was cleared of worries.

Sounds of rustle caused me to open my eyes. I darted my eyes around and wondered what could've made that noise. I heard the rustle again, and I stood up, unconsciously in my battle stance. I could hear branches broken to the right of me, and I immediately took off and ran towards it, using the sound to guide me. The sound was getting further, and I wondered how it could run at such high speed. I could no longer hear the sound, so I walked back to my belongings and laid there. I closed my eyes and went through possibilities – It couldn't be a yak since that was too fast. It couldn't be a wild boar since it didn't sounded like one. It couldn't… oh wait. It could be a dragon, but it sounded more like a human. But a human couldn't possibly run that fast… though it also sounded like a dragon towards the end…

I opened eyes to find that it wasn't morning anymore. Did I fall asleep? I got up, packed my bag and decided to stay in the woods. I walked to my secret cove. When I was about to take out my lunch, I had an urge to eat fish. Raw fish, something a dragon would love to eat. I knew my stomach and mouth would not agree with me if I ate it as a human, so I easily turned into a Night Fury. I stunned some fish in the pond and ate them. I licked my mouth and hunted for more. These fish would taste disgusting if I didn't turn into a dragon before eating it – the slimy sensation was not something good.

After eating a few fish, I sat down (not bothering to change back as a human) and thought through what had happened in the morning. Using my dragon mind, it was different than thinking as a human. I went through the memory, and noticed some more details about the rustling sound. It first sounded like human footsteps… then it turned into… a dragon? I shook my head as if to shake out the thought. It couldn't be possible. Could it?

* * *

There were still hours till the sun set. Since Gothi said I was allowed to do more actions now, I took it upon myself and decided to fly. I whipped around the island, taking in the views of Berk from the sky. Then I ascended into the clouds, touching them with my wings. The fluffy clouds swirled through my body, and I left the mark of my soaring wings through them. The clouds turned orange from the sun and I found myself gasping at it. I've never flown during the sunsets, and it was a magnificent sight. Though it was lovely, I knew I had to go home soon, so I flew back to the cove and packed up. I wore my cloak, adjusting the hood. The hood stubbornly hung backwards and I pulled it again to drape it over my head. After a few tugs, it finally settled into place. I sighed, wondering when would be the next time I needed to go buy a cloak. Maybe next time Trader Johann arrives, I could go buy some cloth and make one.

As I walked through the forest to the village, I decided to not think about the incident in the morning. I was probably thinking too much. It might have been a dragon chasing a person after all.

When I walked past the forge, I heard the usual muttering from Hiccup when he concentrated. Except there was no banging on metal, no scribbling, and it sounded like… sewing?! I continued to walk past the forge, aware that Hiccup said it was a surprise (so I tried very hard not to check what he was doing), and chuckled at the vision of Hiccup sewing. Then worry washed through me. Did he prick his fingers? Did he make sure to keep his fingers away from the needle?

I shook my head again. I was worrying too much. I headed for the Great Hall and munched on the food. It reminded me that I needed to go buy some food on the next day to prepare early for Hiccup and my birthday. I always cooked something nice for our birthday, though our dad never joined them. He was always busy on our birthday.

When I walked outside the Great Hall, I saw Astrid sitting along the stairs and staring into the moon. She had a sad gleam in her eyes, though not very obvious. I unknowingly walked towards her and sat next to her. The next thing I knew, I said, "You know, someone would trample on you if you sit on these stairs. Especially since we're in front of the Great Hall – drunk men can trip over you without realising."

Astrid (surprisingly) chuckled and looked at me. She then hesitated and doubtfully eyed me. She asked, "Why are you here?" and directed her look back towards the moon.

I asked myself the same question, only to receive no answer. "I guess… I had a feeling that you're sad about something. It's my instinct to go and talk to them about it." What kind of answer was that? Yes, it was probably true, but who would talk to a stranger like that?

"I'm not sad." Astrid tried to snarl, only to come out in a desperate voice. She continued, "You don't always go and talk to people. Why should I be an exception?"

"Maybe because you're the only sane girl at my age?" I answered, immediately regretting it. What if she was offended that I just implied that Ruffnut was insane?

I was relieved when she didn't. In fact, she was pretty impressed. "Hmm… true. Anyways, nice fighting with Snotlout that day... He really deserved a punch." She breathed, nearly letting out another chuckle.

I raised my eyebrows at her comment before realising that Snotlout always flirted with her. I laughed and felt nice for cheering up Astrid.

"Hey… you'd probably think this is rude, but why do you wear the cloak all the time?" She asked. I tensed, but relaxed since this was probably the nicest way for her to ask, and she seemed very curious.

"What would you think if I said I had something to hide?" That wasn't completely a lie…

She shrugged. "I would believe you." I looked at her, but she didn't press on what I was hiding. "I don't know if you'll believe me if I say this, but you're probably very pretty behind that cloak." I looked at her, surprised. Was that even Astrid? She never said this kind of stuff. She was… tough. But again, she was having a bad day, and people tend to show their inner sides more when they are emotional. She added, "Not that I ever looked in your cloak… I would never. It's just that someone that would go and try to comfort a stranger, especially one that is classified as violent," I secretly laughed at that comment, "wouldn't look bad. At least that's what my mum said."

I nodded and reached out my arm. I hesitated before patting her and said, "Thank you." I stood up and started to walk away when I heard Astrid said, "You know, you should act like that more. Some people think you're… mysterious. Especially after that fight, they think you're violent." I breathed a laugh.

"Sometimes it's necessary to be violent. I believe you'll know exactly what I'm talking about." I replied without looking back. Even without looking at her face, I knew she agreed to it. It was weird – like I just became friends with Astrid, but not exactly friends.

I walked towards the blacksmith to check on Hiccup. When he noticed me, he immediately hid whatever he was making behind his back. I smiled, "I'm not here to see the surprise. Just wanted to check on you. You ready to go home?"

"Just give me a minute to put this away." Hiccup answered and ran into his room behind the forge. He came out after a minute with his fur coat. "Okay, I'm ready."

We started walking home, and I expected him to start talking. He didn't, and I eyed him suspiciously. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"Wha… What me? N-nothing's wrong with me!" Hiccup stuttered, obviously hiding something.

"Oh, I'm sure _nothing_ is wrong with you. I mean, that's definitely _not_ why you're stuttering." I answered. There was silence for a while, but I knew he would blurt it out soon.

And yet another surprise, he didn't. He was pretty keen on keeping the secret. He started talking again, trying to change the topic. I allowed him to, laughing and responding to him.

* * *

There was no moon today. I wondered why. The sun always came up, even at times it seemed like it didn't (I've flown on those days and found that the sun was just covered by the clouds). I also realised that the moon was like in a cycle – It gradually grows and gradually shrinks.

I climbed into my bed and said to Hiccup, "Good night." He said the same thing to me and he was fast asleep.

Before I fall asleep, I thought about the incident in the morning again (though I have told myself not to). Something suddenly ticked and I wondered why I didn't think of it before. Now that I've thought of it, it all fit in.

Of course, that person must've been exactly like me. The ability to turn into a dragon. There was only one thing that bothered me. How was this possible? I thought I was the only one… How?

* * *

**Dun dun dunn! I actually had this planned out for a very long time (that there **_**might**_** be another person just like Aleda).**

**And since I ran out of ideas, I decided to explore on the relationship between Aleda and Astrid. Yes, Astrid might be a little OOC in this chapter, but hey, she's sad. People are different when they're sad. Aleda never asked why Astrid was sad and Astrid never asked what Aleda was hiding. They're both the kind of person that won't ask for details if that person wasn't going to be comfortable saying it.**

**And the next chapter would be one day away from Aleda and Hiccup's birthday! *****Squeal* I actually can't wait till their birthday. Then I could finally write some things that I've been planning for a looooooooooong time.**

**I'll let you guys guess – What natural form would the other person be? Boy or girl? I'll reveal after Aleda and Hiccup's birthday! :D And I'm a very boring and predictable person. That would be a clue to guessing those questions. Hehe.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! There is another reason why I haven't updated. I was reading the stories from **_**KateMarie999**_**. They're awesome. Go and check them out. Seriously. They are. Happy reading! :D**


	9. Prepations for Birthday

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. The thing is, I have exams coming up and a bunch of schoolwork thrown into my face. Not to mention I have to practice ballet for the upcoming exam as well… (Yes, I do ballet. Don't laugh.) So updates will now be less frequent, and I'll update whenever I can. Sorry D:**

**Review Replies:  
**

**the dregon: Thanks :D I'll continue this whenever I can :D**

**dragonlover17: Thanks! And like I said before (I'm sorry for disappointing you D: ) The dragon/human Aleda found in the woods will NOT be Toothless. It is a good idea, but I already have the story formed in my head, and you'll see why I'm not going to use Toothless towards the end of the story. And is Aleda too much of a Mary-Sue? And sorry for not updating in a long time D:**

**Just saying, I made up what Vikings do to celebrate their birthday… Since I couldn't find anything about it. Maybe they don't even celebrate it! **

**And I realized my mistakes when I said that Aleda would go and get lunch. Apparently, Vikings only had two meals per day – One in the morning and one at night. Whoops…**

******Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and the characters in it.**

* * *

_Chapter 8 - Preparations for Birthday_

Aleda's POV

The conclusion I came up with in the night was probably true since it added up to sound I heard, but yet I still couldn't believe it. Another person, just like me. I knew that I had to go out there and meet this person, but it was one day away from Hiccup and my birthday. I promised myself that I would buy the ingredients for a great meal.

_After our birthday. I'll search for this person after our birthday. _I thought. I got up from the bed and grabbed a bag for the things I was planning to buy.

I first went to buy meat. If you wanted meat, you usually had to buy it in the morning, since it always ran out if you came too late. I went to Silent Sven, whom I always visited to buy meat from. He greeted me, but unlike usual, he didn't get any yak meat out. Before I could ask, he gestured to his farm where the yaks were either just born or were too skinny for meat. I sighed as I tried to think who else sold meat in the village.

I couldn't come up with anyone, so I asked Sven, "Then do you have any meat at all? If no, where do you think I can get some?" He scratched his chin and shook his head. He then gestured into the forest and mimed using a bow. He then gestured something about the boar season. I finally realized what he was talking about, "Oh! It's the boar season, so there must be a lot of boars in the forest, where I can go hunt some!" I started to walk away, "Thanks Sven!" He nodded and went back into his hut.

I decided to hunt after I bought the other ingredients, since it would be fresher that way, and I didn't want to come back with the boar just to realize that everything else was sold out. I went to the barn and bought some eggs and yak milk. I had to beg for the milk because they were going to store it for winter. I then went and bought some cabbages, turnips and carrots. And this time, I had to remind myself not to buy it from Mildew. The last time I did, it wasn't a pleasant surprise.

I also went to the dock to see if there were any fish. Luckily, they just came back with a net full of them. I heard from the fishermen that they got salmon this time, and I immediately went and bought that. But salmon was rare, so I promised the fishermen that I would bring them boar. Boar meant bacon, which was indeed, very delicious, though I prefer yak steaks.

* * *

After depositing all the ingredients at the house, I quickly brought another bag and went into the forest. Since I forgot my bow at home and I only had a dagger, I decided to hunt as a dragon. I walked further out to the forest where I could hear a few boars. I turned into a Changewing and camouflaged myself. I located the boars and waited for the perfect moment to strike. The pack was walking directly towards me, oblivious to the fact that there was a dragon in front of them. One boar suddenly lifted its head and I knew I had to act fast. I turned into Speed Stinger and managed to sting all three boars. But I knew that if I tried to skin them now, their meat would be as hard as rock.

After a few considerations, I transformed into a Deadly Nadder and pinned each of them to a tree with my spines. When their paralysis wears off, they wouldn't be able to escape. I turned back into a human and sat in front of them.

A boar started to wiggle and squawked. I waited till I was sure the paralysis completely wore off, I threw my dagger at it. I did the same to the other two. I picked them up and started to skin them. I flung them into the bag and dragged it to the village. I stopped by a nearby pond to wash off my dagger. I first gave a boar to the fishermen and they were overjoyed when they saw the boar.

I was unsure what to do with the other boar when I thought of Silent Sven. He didn't have any meat and I thought that this would be a good way to thank him from all those years when he reserved some for me. I showed up at his hut and found him walking worriedly. I approached him and gave him a boar. His eyes immediately lit up and he thanked me. He walked all the way back home merrily, and if he wasn't silent, I swear he would've been singing.

I was walking back home when I saw Hiccup in the blacksmith. I waved to him and continued to walk home. I opened the cabinets and put all the things I bought in there. I put some spices on the boar and did the same for the salmon. Then I hung it next to the cabinet. I sat in the house, wondering what I should do next. I took out my dagger and the dagger I made for Hiccup. Slowly, I carved "Hiccup" into his dagger and "Aleda" in mine.

I looked at the two daggers and admired them. I had to tell myself that I made them. After a while, I decided to write in my diary. After I finished, Hiccup walked in the door. His eyes gleamed with excitement. "It's our birthday tomorrow! We're turning into teens tomorrow, Aleda!"

I smiled and nodded. We were turning into teens. It was both frightening and exciting. He took out his notebook and started drawing on it. I scooted next to him and watched him draw. I loved watching Hiccup draw. He drew two figures – a boy and a girl. They both looked very similar, like twins. Then I realized that he was drawing us. Most importantly, he was drawing me, without my cloak. When he finished, he wrote "Hiccup and Aleda turning 13" on the bottom.

"I'm… without my cloak?" I asked, pointing at the girl in the drawing.

"That's how I imagine you. This is a place where people would accept us as who we are, so you don't have to hide under a cloak anymore." Hiccup replied.

Tears started falling down my cheeks. Yes, that would be my birthday wish – People would accept us for who we are. "I would be the happiest girl in that place." I responded. We sat there, looking at the picture, imagining our lives in a world where we were not treated as runts.

But that was only our imagination. Would it ever happen in real life?

* * *

**I was doing some research on what Vikings eat and celebration when I came across a topic about left-handedness. Though left-handedness was only mentioned a few times, there is a phrase that shows a "left-hand-man" was used to mean one's enemies. Then I found the meaning of "left" from a bunch of other languages (sorry, I'm too lazy to type them all out) that had the meaning of "lame", "weak", "ill", and "palsy". And if you think about it, Hiccup is left handed… Someone certainly did their research…**

**And about healing with herbs, there was actually very little recorded about herbal medicine. And there was one herb that was used both in cooking and also medically was **_**hvönn**_** that translates to **_**Angelica officinallis**_**. Tada.**

**My dad was watching Robocop while we were eating dinner and I heard Hiccup's voice. And then I realized that Jay Baruchel was involved in that movie, and I squealed every time he talked. Typical fangirling, I know :P**

**Next chapter would be Hiccup and Aleda's Birthday! Yeepee! They're turning 13! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


End file.
